User talk:Man for the job: Archive 3
Welcome to Man for the jobs fanmail messages! This is my old talk page! I had to many messages so I moved them to archives! Please leave new messages on my new talk page. OLD MESSAGES: User talk:Man for the job: Archive 1 User talk:Man for the Job Archive 2 Ooh Ooh you archived your page again. User: JellyrollZillerwig Seaweed Street Article -- Of course! Silly mistake of mine, someone must've summoned a Lawbot building there lol. Oh well, thanks! ^^ I've seen plenty of Lawbots on Seaweed street while the article itself states there are NO Lawbots (0%) on this street. (Even spotted a building) I've made a quick screenshot as well if you really need proof lol. And yes I am aware of it that these numbers are in the actual Player's Guide on the Toontown website. Anyway, what do we do with this information? Poor Cog Dominums Page. BLAME THAT GUEST! Sir, somebody's trying to trash the Cog dominums page by adding unneeded and innappropriate information. He's even cussing. He's not registered, but his IP address is shown on his profile (findable on 'Last edited by...' on the Cog Dominums page) and he must be banned immediately before the other pages (or the whole wiki) go out of hand because of him. P.S. Sorry this was public. P.S.S. He's making it worse! HarvTarv 04:49, December 27, 2010 (UTC)HarvTarv Hi Im afraid Pokechimp1999 is BACK. :( HE EDITED THE WARNING SIGN?! I edited back to normal. He is awake. And you will worship him. JellyrollZillerwig 11:09, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Game Show Hi, im going on Toontown now, if your interested, im going to do a game show. Hopefully, there will be no unexpected visitors. He is awake. And you will worship him. JellyrollZillerwig 11:24, December 27, 2010 (UTC) ) : Hi, Pokechimp1999 just called my toon a noob ) : Can you give him a 1 year block? Thanks. --ToontasticToon212 (Talk to me!) 15:37, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for banning that stupid-face. I'm glad he is gone. Lets hope the ban teaches him a lesson. I am King Gamer! Talk to Me 15:47, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Sister Sites Maybe, this wiki and my wiki can be a sister site. Like maybe put a link on the Main Page to let more people come to my wiki. Does that sound good? --ToontasticToon212 (Talk to me!) 17:37, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Common spelling mistake Hi there! I've been roaming around and came across a very common mistake in spelling on the Cog Moves articles. Many, if not all, articles use the word "preformed" instead of "performed". While both these words exist they have a very different meaning, so this should be corrected. While I'll be obviously correct these mistakes when I come across them It's likely that I'll miss some, so could you please check some as well whenever you feel like it? ^^ (I didn't know where else to drop a message about it, and posting this to all users didn't seem like a very good plan so I figured I'd leave you a message.) QuickSand 20:47, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Hi there! Once again I'm dropping by to leave a little question; is there any reason to keep the articles on hackers and their names and all that stuff? I mean, this is a wiki.. in my opinion those things don't belong here. But that's just my opinion of course, just wondering if there are any plans for those articles. And if you feel like it, have look at the name of the person who has recently edited the "Hacker" article, very interesting. Let me know what you think! QuickSand 00:22, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Pokechimp Is he banned? I hope so. He made his own warning for me about the Noobs page. How immature. He is awake. And you will worship him. JellyrollZillerwig 09:19, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Brilliant Brilliant! Anyways, i looked his name up and he's not only on this Wiki, he's on the Spongebob Wiki! He had one edit, and it was actually helpful O_o. Im going on TT now. He is awake. And you will worship him. JellyrollZillerwig 09:32, December 28, 2010 (UTC) It is...... It is...... ILL TELL YOU ON TOONTOWN! But one thing. You cant tell anyone. Not even me. Or anyone on the Wiki. Or Waddles. Or Yourself. He is awake. And you will worship him. JellyrollZillerwig 09:34, December 28, 2010 (UTC) ooah! Hey, I just noticed that the background of wiki has changed, Nice! --ToontasticToon212 (Talk to me!) 19:47, December 28, 2010 (UTC) um... I do like the background! But what do you mean by warned me? --ToontasticToon212 (Talk to me!) 19:50, December 28, 2010 (UTC) add maybe.. you might wanna add a logo where it says a Toontown Wiki that would make even better!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! lol ( : --ToontasticToon212 (Talk to me!) 20:01, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Logo Ooah! I found something that would might help the logo problem! Maybe this logo would work : AWSOME ITS TOTALLY COOL. Hey and I have not seen Cheese0 on in a while I wonder why. Lion_blaze 21:07, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Background Who put the background up? I love it! I need to tell you something on Toontown, if your on the wiki now. He is awake. And you will worship him. JellyrollZillerwig 10:57, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Cog Articles Hi there! I've been checking just about every cog article now, and I noticed that most of them are really different from each other. I think all of the Cog articles (such as Flunky etc.) should look a bit like this ; A (Name of the Cog) is the (first/second..last) Cog on the Corporate Ladder of (boss/law/cash/sell). It ranges from Level (lowest level) to (max level). It can be commonly found on (places..) --Words like Cog, Corporate Ladder, Bossbot/Lawbot/Cashbot/Sellbot and the locations will be linked. (Heading 2) Starting Battle Phrases *Phrase *Phrase *etc. (Heading 2) (Cog name) Promotions [ Little table here] Attacks (and Damage?) [ Table with all the attacks etc. here, like the ones we have now) Trivia *Trivia stuff *~ 'Let me know what you think! '(the template comes under Trivia but for some reason is goes under this line lol) Looking They r looking we have all sorts of ppl here and there is SUPPOSAEDLY to ppl trapped inside... Lion_blaze 15:51, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Oh and Hey do you think I should make a page that talks about the different things that shorten like ttc and TT. Lion_blaze 15:57, December 29, 2010 (UTC) how did you know how did you find out about my message to vultraz so quickly? and you deleted something near and dear to me so i think your misusing your admin powers You are misusing your powers and what people told you that my page was ruining the wiki? And David Tennant isnt the doctor anymore he's been replaced by another guy. how am i making you look bad? You still havent told me who the people were who complained to you about my page and I was keeping you up to date with Doctor Who that's all. please answer my question I didn't ask if people had edited my noobs page, I'm asking WHO? Who were their names? Can you answer that please? Who are "more"? You only said 2 of the peoples names. I want all of the people's names. OK, I'm not going to argue with you any more now. OK, You don't know who the rest are fair enough I'm not going to pester you any more. :) you have a nice day too! On? Im on if u want to get on. (That way we can make a peace treaty) Hi Someone asked me do I know Bonkers. There name was Emerald Leaf. They want you for something. Can you come on? He is awake. And you will worship him. JellyrollZillerwig 17:55, December 30, 2010 (UTC) i dont like this on the mouse page it says the mouse is the rival of the rabbit. I have a rabbit toon and I've been helped by lots of mice before so that's not true. Can you put a stop to this? i did i did edit it but then someone edited it to the way it was. not so sure I'm not so sure other people will be willing to give me their opinion on the matter because lots of people hate me on this wiki because of the noobs page. ive been on this wiki for longer than you think I seem to remember creating the anti clan page before you first edited it back when you weren't an admin yet and before I created pokechimp1999. "Noobs" Article. The page called Noobs should be removed asap and the original author should be banned if you ask me. It's an annoying never-ending of editing. Yo Yo! I havent seen you since last year xD Happy New Year He is awake. And you will worship him. JellyrollZillerwig 09:39, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Hi Can you come on now? Me and Suga were on till Midnight lol! (TRUE) He is awake. And you will worship him. JellyrollZillerwig 09:44, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Sorry about that! You can come back on now. He is awake. And you will worship him. JellyrollZillerwig 11:09, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Come On Can you come on now? Please? We are hiding from the infamous Decoy. He is awake. And you will worship him. JellyrollZillerwig 18:28, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey Its me Jellyroll (not zillerwig). We were talking. He dont wanna be friends with ya anymore. He likes everyone else. He was mad with you for not coming on. Plus he told your gf to get lost. See Ya soon! Jellyroll. All a lie. Ask Suga. She will say no. HES TRYING TO GET RID OF ME!!! He is awake. And you will worship him. JellyrollZillerwig 22:50, January 2, 2011 (UTC) STAY OFF SCHOOL TUESDAY I MET JELLYROLL AGAIN. HE SAID YOU DONT WANT BONKERS TO NOT BE UR FRIEND. SO I CALLED HIM A SLEFISH NOOB. HE SAID TO SUGA U ARENT HIS TYPE, AND HE SAID YOU AND HIM ARE GOING TO HAVE A LITTLE CHAT ON TUESDAY. IN OTHER WORDS HES GONA HURT YOU. BAD I THINK. TELL YOUR MUM THIS AND STAY AWAY FROM HIM. SORRY IF I MADE THIS WORSE. TELL YOUR PARENTS ALL OF THIS OR AT LEAST LET THEM SEEE THIS. PLEASE!!!!! He is awake. And you will worship him. JellyrollZillerwig 22:22, January 2, 2011 Um... When I go on ur talk page, everything is gone. Nothing is there. Anyway, I need to tell you something important. REALLY important. Get on Toontown now. Found it I found ur tsalk page. Top secret moved it to Sleeping Virtual Skelecog. So its a page now. Idk how to move it back, so could ya do it plz? Oh, btw, the post above was posted by me. Its about me and Jellyroll's chat. He is awake. And you will worship him. JellyrollZillerwig 09:43, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Please Please get on Toontown. Its REALLY important. He is awake. And you will worship him. JellyrollZillerwig 10:26, January 3, 2011 (UTC) ALERT There is a toon called Jellyroll.. Not Jellyroll Zillerwig. JUST JELLYROLL. He is going to try to ruin your friendship between you and JELLYROLL ZILLERWIG. BEWARE OF FAKES. AND BEWARE OF THE REAL ONE. DONT LISTEN TO ANYTHING HE SAYS. Lion_blaze Beware the roar of the lionYou will be even more powerful than StarClan 17:40, January 3, 2011 (UTC) He's back and he's spamming Top secret 15 is back. He was moving user pages and talk pages. I think he needs to be blocked for life now. Happy Editing! (and blocking) I am King Gamer! Talk to Me 01:35, January 4, 2011 (UTC) You ok Are you ok from Mr. Jellyroll? He is awake. And you will worship him. JellyrollZillerwig 16:08, January 5, 2011 (UTC) omg Omg what did he do to you?!?!?!?!?!?!? He is awake. And you will worship him. JellyrollZillerwig 16:13, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Right Yeah right like i'll believe that. Just because I KNOW you can't trust him. Kicking you was a 'mistake'? Yeah right, He is awake. And you will worship him. JellyrollZillerwig 16:17, January 5, 2011 (UTC) OK OK im coming on Toontown now. Im gona do something interesting (I havent figured what im gona do at that part yet). He is awake. And you will worship him. JellyrollZillerwig 16:21, January 5, 2011 (UTC) WOOT Im checking prices with my mum!!!! He is awake. And you will worship him. JellyrollZillerwig 16:08, January 6, 2011 (UTC) P.S IT rhymes with December. The "Whoopee Sofa Cushions" Page A Few Quick Questions And Statements About This Page. Statements Its Called "Sofa Whoopee Cushions" Not "Whoopee Sofa Cushions" Questions Why Are There All These Ads For Cars? Are These Car Ads Supposed To Be There? Sorry If I Sound Like I'm Ranting. I'm Not Trying To. Thanks,Sir Skids Nickelton Help? Do u think u could help me with my sell bot suit I ONLY NEED TO MORE PARTS! Pls! Lion_blaze Beware the roar of the lionYou will be even more powerful than StarClan 23:02, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Hi. My name is Alex aka Master Flapjack. I think we should make a forum called "Defense agienst the cogs" where the advanced toons share their strategies of defeating cogs so newer toons can be smart and strong. Reply if you think it's a good idea! ugh UGH HES EDITING THAT PAGE AGAIN: Astroturf Mowers JellyrollZillerwig, Admin of the Toontown Fanon Wiki. 19:33, January 7, 2011 (UTC) pLEASE Please lock that page so only registred users can edit it. please? JellyrollZillerwig, Admin of the Toontown Fanon Wiki. 19:36, January 7, 2011 (UTC) better Even Better! JellyrollZillerwig, Admin of the Toontown Fanon Wiki. 19:38, January 7, 2011 (UTC) thanks! thanks a lot! I know seince i'm new i shouldn't try to get to involved. I guess i'll try to help though. :) Yo Hey, wanna come on now? Im really bored. JellyrollZillerwig, Admin of the Toontown Fanon Wiki. 09:27, January 8, 2011 (UTC) sorry sorry if you cant come on, itsjust Yippie, duckle, me and yippies friend r on. JellyrollZillerwig, Admin of the Toontown Fanon Wiki. 15:59, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Invite: Bonkers Hey I invited u to a big party on Toontown. There is gonna be cog-a-war! And cannons and tug-a-war! Lion_blaze Beware the roar of the lionYou will be even more powerful than StarClan 21:31, January 8, 2011 (UTC) HELP! SOMEONE VANDALIZED MY PAGE HELP PLEASE! SOMEONE REDIRECTED MY PAGE TO A STUPID PAGE CALLED I'm POOPING PLEASE HELP ME!!!!!!!!! Lion_blaze Beware the roar of the lionYou will be even more powerful than StarClan 21:34, January 8, 2011 (UTC) is that guy demyx? i saw demyx in the pictures HE SHOULDNT BE IN THIS WIKI BUT IN THE KINGDOM HEARTS WIKI!! I'm On TTFanon, I Am working on "Candy", Which toons can consume in battle as attack bonuses, Temporary max laff increases ect. Cya there, Eagle Invader 12:41, January 9, 2011 (UTC) can you get on? Can you get on toontown right now? Please relpy back. --ToontasticToon212 (Talk to me!) 13:19, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Fafa topsecret15.|TALK 22:45, January 9, 2011 (UTC) can you cum on please? I want to take some pics :D JellyrollZillerwig, Admin of the Toontown Fanon Wiki. 16:06, January 10, 2011 (UTC) PLZ READ THIS hey again. Would you friend me on ToonTown? My name is a dog named Master Flapjack. I also started a bear named Buster. thanks! Hello What the hell is up with you and reverting edits? Its called a fan contributed website, and your not letting it be that way. Toontown Do you play Toontown?I wanted to know.Mousei 23:09, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Quick Question Do You Think Some Toons Made It Their New Year's Resolution To Mess Up Some Pages On Toontown Wiki,Cause I Really Like This Wiki And Lately Its Being Vandalised.Many Other Would Probably Agree With Me.What Do You Think? ~~Sir Skids Nickelton~~ New Wallpaper Hey, Look at this background I made. I think you should use it for the Wiki's background. Tell me if you like it! Ya Can you come on please? Im bored. JellyrollZillerwig, Admin of the Toontown Fanon Wiki. 17:47, January 11, 2011 (UTC) 216.66.45.136 is editing Flunky article and talk page!!! Why can't ban him/her now? 216.66.45.136 needs to sign up!!!! TheRealCog51 20:50, January 11, 2011 (UTC) 216.66.45.136 is editing flunky article and talk page, why can't Ban It?= please!!!! PLEASE! Three Quick Questions & A Statement OK, First Question, Out Of Curiosity, If Someone Made edit 3000 And Got Lucky Edit Badge, Then Made Edit 5000, Would They Get Lucky Edit Again? And Second Question, Why Are All These Spamful Looney Tunes Character Pages Popping Up, Looney Tunes Isn't Even Made By Disney, Its Made By Warner Bros., Like, Why Spam Up This Site Even More. Creator Of These Pages, Some Of Us Are Already Working Flat Out getting Rid Of Spam, We Don't Need More Of The Stuff. Thirdly, Would It Be Relevant Or Spam To The Page If You Added Categories Such As "Level 1 Gags" "Level 2 Gags" "Level 3 Gags" Etc, To Pages Like Throw Gags, Sound Gags, Drop Gags, Etc, As Those Gags Are, Technically, Level 1 Gags, Level 2 Gags, Level 3 Gags, Etc. Oh, And To Whoever Wrote That Comment Above Me, I Checked Out The Flunky Page. It Is GROTESQUE. Darn, I Wish We Could Make A Rule Where You Had To Be Registered To Edit This Wiki. Guests Always Do Horrible, Horrible Things. ~~Sir Skids Nickelton~~ Cog moves I would like there to be an orgonised place, the cog moves are much likely better together than in their own pages, they are only a cog move, these make up approximately 15% of all content pages, I would like you to help orgonize them into one big bundle, but for the phrases in the Cogs articles, please remove them. I don't like missing puzzle pieces, when I see different cog pages, most of the time, example Razzle Dazzle, mr hollywood has one part of all, and yeoman has another I dislike this and would like to cooperate with me. By the way, may I your opinion of cog dominions being released? [[User:Tee888|Press the Button--> O <--PRESS IT!]] 09:24, January 12, 2011 (UTC) FLUNKY PAGE RUINED HELP ME AGAINST THIS CONTRIBUTER ON FLUNKY PAGE THAT RUINS IT AND MAKES IT INAPPROPRIATE! Lion_blaze Beware the roar of the lionYou will be even more powerful than StarClan 16:49, January 12, 2011 (UTC) TY! Thank YOU SO MUCH I HAVE BEEN BATTLING THAT GUY FOR TO LONG. Lion_blaze Beware the roar of the lionYou will be even more powerful than StarClan 16:56, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Cant meet I cant meet up because every time I go on toontown I click on Jellyroll Zillerwig, it says entering, it says Heading to Toontown Central, minimizes toontown, and just sticks. so I guess i'll just edit my fanfic now. JellyrollZillerwig, Admin of the Toontown Fanon Wiki. 17:17, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Flunky page backed up. I backed up the Flunky Page on Notepad. It may not look as good though when I paste it... But at least its saved!!! Sonic767 17:24, January 12, 2011 (UTC) YOUR PAGE! YOUR PAGE! IT IS..... WELL GONE!!! HE IS HACKING!!!! I Can't return the Flunky page back to normal. I think he locked it. Got it The Flunky page is fixed..... For Now... I will just keep doing until the user stops. Then you guys can revise it.Sonic767 17:38, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Ill try Im gona try and get on tt, can you come on, and if I dont get on in 10 minutes, you dont have to be on, but if you want to you can. K? JellyrollZillerwig, Admin of the Toontown Fanon Wiki. 17:53, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Someone... Someone messed up the deletion tag template. This is what it says... Infobox Conspiracy Hey, I made a info box for Buster (my bear toon) and I need a picture. I like the picture of the bear in daisy gardens in the wiki page "Bear" but I can't get it in my infobox. Can you plz tell me how to get it on? That would help me alot. Thanks Infobox Nonconspiracy Man for the job, I finally made the Bloodsucker page better, but can you tell me what info box you used for "bonkers" plz. I want to make that for my bear toon. Infobox Nonconspiracy Man for the job, I finally made the Bloodsucker page better, but can you tell me what info box you used for "bonkers" plz. I want to make that for my bear toon. No To Answer Your Question, I'm Not An American. If Its For Meeting Places, My Toontown Isn't Working That Well At The Moment (Internet Connection To Servers Broken) And I'm Not Sure If I Curretly Have Membership, Since I Can't Log On,Sorry. But Listen, I Have A Hack Stroy To Tell You. Send Back If You Want To Know It ~~The Newest Super Toons Member, Sir Skids Nickelton~~ Fanfic (remembered to do the title!) Im gona edit my fanfic. JellyrollZillerwig, Admin of the Toontown Fanon Wiki. 08:09, January 14, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I have a bad habit of forgetting to make a title lol Ready To Read OK, Story Ready To Read. It May Sound Like A Joke Cause The Person Was Hacking For Fun, But A Hack Is A Hack (Even Though This Would Get Less Ban Compared To He Who Must Not Be Named (Freckleslam) As It Wasn't Hurting Anyone If Banned) Oh, And About Meeting, My Toontown Isn't Working, So It Might Be A While Before We Can Meet (I Am Not Exaggeratig When I Say While) SuperToons Hi. Is there a Laff limit for Super Toons? I'd like to join but is my 34 Laff toon eligible? I just kinda want to join it. SuperToons Hi. Is there a Laff limit for Super Toons? I'd like to join but is my 34 Laff toon eligible? I just kinda want to join it. Hehe Woo Im home from school! lol I wanted you to know LOL JellyrollZillerwig, Admin of the Toontown Fanon Wiki. 16:03, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Toontown Can you go on toontown please? JellyrollZillerwig, Admin of the Toontown Fanon Wiki. 17:19, January 14, 2011 (UTC) YO BONNIE Oh ok :) JellyrollZillerwig, Admin of the Toontown Fanon Wiki. 17:30, January 14, 2011 (UTC) WOOT ITS THE WEEKEND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hello! Hello! Help Someone ruined the Cog page. I fixed it but, I need some help putting the pictures back. Can you help? Sonic767 15:49, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Yep, Another Question Question: You Know How I Asked About Categories Such As Level 1 Gags, Level 2 Gags, Etc On Pages Such As Throw Gags, Trap Gags, Etc And You Said Not To Do It, Well What About Categories Such As Level 13 Cog Suits, Level 14 Cog Suits, Etc. On Pages Like Lawbot Cog Suits And Sellbot Cig Suits, Cause Its Already Been Done On Cashbot & Bossbot Suit Pages, So, Should It Be Deleted, Or Continued On The Sellbot & Lawbot Suit Pages? Oh, And Sorry I Haven't Gotten On Toontow Sice Being Inducted In To Super Toons, My Toontown Is Just Too Laggy And Slow At The Moment. :( ~~Sir Skids Nickelton, The Toon Who Is Know For Incessant Use Of The Caps Lock Feature~~ Tomasa + Jelly = Mad! Tomasa is mad at me because when I teleported to him the other day I called his gf a faker tomas (It was a clone thing) he is now mad at me -_- JellyrollZillerwig, Admin of the Toontown Fanon Wiki. 09:21, January 16, 2011 (UTC) I cant stand him no more. You can get involved if you want. I might come back to super toons or I might join Yippie's clan. Oh and suga has made a request to kiss you (LOL) so can you come on please? JellyrollZillerwig, Admin of the Toontown Fanon Wiki. 11:06, January 16, 2011 (UTC) "Jing" Hey, Ok, I just downloaded a program called Jing. Jing lets you take pictures on your computer. (I just put in the Clerk Will picture from when I was on ToonTown) I was wondering if I could take a bigger part or be like a leader of putting pictures on the wiki. I think Jing will help me get the NPC's on here. Also, what day can I sign up for Super Toons? KingdomDemyx 14:26, January 19, 2011 (UTC)KingdomDemyx, Wiki editor. 9:26 AM ok I think I FINALLY have plan! Hey uh what time is it in UK..... Cuz its 11:12 AM here! Lion_blaze Beware the roar of the lionYou will be even more powerful than StarClan 16:12, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Military time..... ................................................................................. -_-. Thats right you go by military time.... We go like this. 1:00 am 2:00 am 3:00 am 4:00 am 5:00 am 6:00 am 7:00 am 8:00 am 9:00 am 10:00 am 11:00 am 12:00 pm 1:00 pm 2:00 pm 3:00 pm 4:00 pm 5:00 pm 6:00pm 7:00 pm 8:00 pm 9:00 pm 10:00pm 11:00 pm 12:00 pm then it starts over... 800!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Getting closer to 800 edits :) JellyrollZillerwig, Admin of the Toontown Fanon Wiki. 16:44, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Oh sorry I never looked at that! Sorry. I'll put my info on that into that page. JellyrollZillerwig, Admin of the Toontown Fanon Wiki. 17:29, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Super Toons About Super Toons, would today at 3 eastern time work? I am probbably able to do it then, sience i'm finished with school by 2. I have to go at 5 on Tues and Thurs. So would you think that would work? KingdomDemyx 18:31, January 20, 2011 (UTC)KingdomDemyx a.k.a. Buster if you CAN get on at three (20) can you send me a messege on my talk page about around ten minutes before? so i know what district and where.